Your Needs
by Etheral-moment
Summary: It’s January 19! We all know that it’s Gaara’s Birthday, but what to get him? Temari and Kankuro decide to get Gaara a servant,in order to save their lazy hides. But she happens to help more than that… Who are you? Somewhat CYOA! Before the chunnin exams.
1. Author Note

**Ok this is what Im gonna do. Im going to rewrite this fanfic. It will have more detail, and it will be updated quicker. Im leaving the chapters already up, up until I get the chapter I want finished. Which will be by friday or so. **

**This is just a little warning thats all. I am gonna do this for each of my fanfics. Starting with this one.**

**My biggest apologies for my lack of updates. Im not gonna lie Im a lazy turkey. --**


	2. Chapter one

**My Needs**

_**Summary: **It's January 19! We all know that it's Gaara's Birthday, but what to get him? Temari and Kankurou decide to get Gaara a servant, in order to save their lazy hides. But she happens to help more than that… Who are you? Choose Your Own Adventure, fic. Set before the chunnin exams._

**Your past: **_You are a young girl, whom was born in kirigakure (hidden in mist) and sold as a servant to a house who paid for your service. But your final master despised your abilities and created a seal, which forces your body and soul to defy the laws of nature, gravity and abilities. Now, you are able to do anything the man in-charge wishes… As long as he signed the contract scroll, that is. Your master passed away of leukemia, but did not remove the seal… _

**Your stats:**

**Age:** _11_-_12 you turn 12, 15 days before the chunnin exam._

**Clothes**_ Faded white t-shirt, dark blue skort. Bandages (kind of like Neji, but not as many) that covers scars from the seal. A bracelet that is on your wrist that glows when a command is set. _

**Hair:** _Anything style you'd like, but it has to be long enough to fit in a pony-tail. The colour I will give it a hazy bluish-purple.(Just so people don't get annoyed if I chose blonde hair and you have brown or black, I'll give it an anime touch)_

**Personality: **_You're cheerful and loyal, but you can be very clueless. I gonna give you other options to choose from so don't worry about personality right now._

Okay, I'm gonna start writing now, so please enjoy the fanfic…

… "…**."…: Speaking**

… '…' …**: Thinking**

… **(…) …: Author's note**

**: Scene change**

**Chapter 1: Sign on the Dotted Line, please**

**Jan 19, 9:00 am**

'It was terrible. The worst day _ever_. It was this very day, 13 years ago, that my little brother was born. Some of you may know him as Gaara of the desert, others know him as, "AAACK!" but I know him as the _reason I hate kids_. Yes, that is why this was _so_ terrible. My big sister is going to murder me. I forgot to get him a b-day present.

Oh how the great lord's angels shall weep because dear little Gaara didn't get his birthday gift. I think the gift of life is good enough. For him anyways.

He crept along the stairs and hid behind a potted plant when he thought he heard someone. But, he hid on the wrong side.

Temari crept up behind him and shouted, "KANKUROU! Who're ya' hiding from?"

Kankurou was royally pissed when he realized that he had been caught. The eldest sibling gave out a small giggle and added, with a bit o' nervousness, "What did you get Gaara-kun?"

Kankurou's face also lost all colour, with the exception of the purple streaks on his face. "Umm, well… You see. I didn't… I didn't have enough money… So I couldn't get" he flinched, fearful of a smack that would come directly to his face, but it didn't. 'WAS THIS WORLD MAD!' he internally screamed. He just told his sister that he had not gotten a birthday present! Why wasn't he being punished? This was odd. He looked up and saw a disdainful face on Temari. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She bit her lip, "This isn't good… I only had 250 yen. That's not nearly good enough for Gaara-niisan. So I couldn't get him anything either." She looked down and thought for a moment, "Hey! Maybe we could combine the money and get him something nice. How much do you have?"

Kankurou shoved his hands into his pockets and pulled out 75 yen. "This is all I got." He shrugged her glare off and said, "You have more than me so don't say I could have gotten anything."

Temari shook her head, "No, it's not that… It's just, you had over 1000 yen yesterday… How do you spend that much money? Especially when you knew Gaara's birthday was today." Kankurou was about to speak but Temari cut him off, "And plus! Otou-sama is a penny pincher for allowance, especially these days. Only 6 more months till this years Chunnin exams! We need this money to support the celebration!" Kankurou sighed. He wouldn't be able to make an excuse even if he wished to. So he eased his way out with kind words. "You're right, Temari. I was stupid for even thinking of buying you some make-up for a gift… Oh well, I guess I'll give it to Baki-sensei.

Temari's ears perked to her own name and the word "gift". Kankurou was glad too. 'Even though that _gift _was supposed to be for me... Oh, well.', he thought it was for the best… he needed some way to distract her from the issue at hand.

Gaara walked down the stairs from his room, he was happy. Or at least as happy a crazed insomniac could be. Even though many people detested him, his brother and sister would shower him with gift's and kind words. For it was January 19. Gaara of the Desert's birthday! His smile quickly disappeared and his mood was ruined when he heard the voices in the room below him.

"Umm, well… You see. I didn't… I didn't have enough money… So I couldn't get a scared Kankurou spoke.

When Gaara heard/ viewed Temari's reaction he could tell that he was no longer loved by his brother and sister. He glared at them and silently thought in his mind 'They are not siblings. Never have they been siblings. Not even a hint of affection on a cherished day.' He glared at them, pretended not to have heard them and walked down the stairs in a loud fashion.

Both Temari and Kankurou looked at Gaara with a huge smile on their faces. Kankurou's a bit more _fake_ than his sister's. "Happy birthday, Gaara-chan!"

Temari grinned at Gaara and added, "And congratulations on becoming a teenager!" She threw her arms around him and gave him a large hug. Gaara glared at her and Temari, fully understanding his warning, let go and beamed at him. "Do you feel any different? Like any girls yet? Hmmm?" She teased.

Gaara's face filled with annoyance. "Shut the hell up Temari. Or I'll use my desert coffin on your mouth." Temari's happy face filled with a childish pout (imagine Dori from finding Nemo when she said "Hey mister Grumpy gills…") Kankurou added to this, "Hey, Come on Gaara-chan … Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"I don't sleep, you dumb ass. You'd be dead right now, if I did." He gave his casual evil grin and walked out of the house. Temari gave a sigh as he left the house. They needed to get Gaara a gift or he'd be quite pissed this evening.

"Kankurou, we seriously need to find something as a present for him." Kankurou nodded in agreement, while Temari was already thinking of some ideas.

Yawn- You walked down the street your odd coloured hair flowing behind you. You looked down at your shoes, a sad smile reserved on you face 'If he's dead, I'm free. But… but what now? Should I wander around aimlessly or should I try to look for a descendant of my master? Oh, I'm so confused.'

"AAAAHH! This sucks!" You sank onto the floor and just sat there. Staring at the wall until you had a _brainblast_. You punched your hand and shouted, "I KNOW! I'll go sit in an old, abandoned ally way! That should attract a new master!" (A/N: SMART)

While walking, you hear two troubled teenagers babbling on about a birthday gift. You decided that you wanted to hear more of their conversation so instead of venturing deeper into the shadowed corner, you snuck behind them with your _riveting _stealth skills. This meant you crashed into garbage can's, and stumbled over a rock. That's right, a rock. And a twig, but mostly the rock. -But because they were so deep in thought, they didn't notice you.

"What are we going to do? Father will refuse to help us with money! He hasn't given me my allowance in 3 weeks! You can barely get a decent scroll for what we have!" The words from the older girl made your ears perk up.

'Maybe,' you thought, 'I can give them all my money if I can get one of them to sign my scroll!' (Told ya', you were clueless) You jumped out of your _wonderful _hiding place, which consisted of 2 leaves, and ran over to the duo. "Excuse me sir and mam'!" Temari and Kankurou regarded you and looked at you questioningly.

"What do you want?" barked the hooded one. You reached into a small pouch and pulled out a scroll with talismans on it as a lock. You looked sheepish and also pulled out some money from the pocket of your skort. You opened your mouth and looked down while you spoke.

"I heard you speaking, while I was walking through the allies. I would be honored if you would allow me to buy your service!" They looked at you in a strange way when you held out the scroll and money and simply turned back to walking. You got a! Face on and shouted, "Hey! Wait!"

The hooded one whipped around, knocking you off your feet. "Look, kid. We're in a real hurry and we can't waist our time with you or that scroll." He pointed towards the scroll in your hands.

"But, I'm paying you to take it! If someone signs on the blank talisman, I will become their servant!" Temari looked over her shoulder and crouched to the ground, where you currently were sitting (on your knees I might add).

"Why do want to pay _us_?" She asked with a serious look. Kankurou groaned.

"C'mon Temari! You're not actually thinking about this are you?" She gave a small glare to Kankurou and gave a small smile to you.

"Well? Why do you want to pay us for it? If you instantly become a maid to whoever signs thi-"

You cut her off and replied with sad smile, "I don't become a maid. I become their servant. I serve anyone in the house they live in but do whatever the beholder of the signature wishes. And for your other question… I was born a slave and raised as a slave. There is no other life for me." You looked up at her with pleading eyes and then to the hooded boy, "I beg you. Please give me a reason to continue…as I am."

Kankurou sighed. Having a_ kid_ follow him around, was definitely not how he wanted to spend his time. He looked back at you and you smiled up at him and waved.

'Definitely not my day.'

Temari walked into the house and held the door open for you. You hid behind her when you saw blood red hair in a very, _very_ dark room. You looked up at her and she nodded back to you.

Walking in, you looked around, trying your best to ignore the glare from boy with black rings on his eyes. "Temari-san… Ummm what is it you would like me to do? I c-cannot work if there isn't a master." You began to stutter when the glare on your form increased. You finally got annoyed and whispered towards Kankurou, "Who is that?" Pointing towards Gaara.

"Oh, um. Well that's Gaara. He's our little brother." You nodded your head and said 'Hello'.

"Temari-sama! I would love to help you, but as I said I need a master before I can do work in this house… Gomen nasai"

Temari smiled at you and she broke into a grin. While she turned from you and walked away, Kankurouu walked over to you and whispered in your ear, "Trust her, she knows what she's doing."

"OY!" Temari called out for you. Running to her side you spotted the red head who was leering at you before.

"Hai, Temari-sama?" She smiled at you once again and pointed to the red-head, know as Gaara.

"You said you _need _a master to go on the way you are, right?" She paused and waited for your nod in agreement. "Now you have one."

She turned to the glaring boy and smiled, "Happy birthday, Gaara."

Gaara, who was silent this entire time, looked shocked. Perhaps, they knew he was standing on the stairs and were simply pretending to have forgotten his birthday. Of course! That was it.

You got the scroll out of your satchel and presented it to your new "master". He looked at you questioningly, but Temari assured him." It's okay, Gaara. She is your birthday present… As odd as that sounds, sign that scroll and she will be rightfully yours."

Still, Gaara was distrustful of your presence, but he took the scroll anyway knowing no one could kill him. After what seemed like an hours worth of silence, he spoke," What do I have to do?"

Your face filled with glee. "Hai, sir. Open the scroll and beneath the last name, there should be a blank space… There is a talisman which will keep our bonds close. Thus, if distance is an issue my body will respond to your command no matter how far I am.-"

Gaara cut you off from talking while carefully examining the writings on both the talisman and the scroll, "So basically, you're my Swiss army knife packaged into a never ending range of a tool?"

"Y-yes, if you wish to call me that. If you will accept me as your personal servant, please recite the lyrics of the scroll. And sign on the dotted line." Gaara picked up a near by pen and clicked it so the ball point was out.

**(This is what's written on the scroll)**

"_I decree from here by on, that you will give up your needs for mine;_

_Body, mind and soul lifted from your possession- to mine hands- body, mine mind and mind soul."_

These are hand seals)

Tiger, Snake, dog, monkey, dog, dragon, pig, ram, dog, rabbit, tiger

Lucas Nanchi X

Yoko Mariacha X

Leuren Mariacha X

X

After reading the contents of the scroll, Gaara performed the hand seals and signed his name in one of the available spaces.

Screaming loudly, you shocked everyone who was in your sight. Black bracelets on both of your arms glowed blue as you screamed in pain. After hearing you shake the house with your shriek Gaara shouted, "Euresai! I don't want to hear your uncalled for racket!"

You choked on your screams and stayed silent. You sat on your knees panting for air and serenely whispered, "Your needs come before my own."

So waddya think? Like it? Hate it? Give me a review if you have the time bows!


	3. Chapter 2

**KSG: **Please enjoy chapter 2!

**Helping around the House**

It was now January 22th.

Of course being Sand country, it was still very warm. There was an occasional snowfall that you noticed in the small shelter you created, but it was mostly hot and you never had any need for a base home besides the pesky sand storms.

You were getting better acquainted with the people of the house and the basic rules to follow. For each person, you found that there was a different story and personality to go along with them. Temari shown at you like a motherly role model who was trying to help her drastically removed younger brothers. She was caring, sweet and all around a charming person to be with. She did scare her a few times the day before though.

Kankurou was a unique person if she had to describe him. She found his physical appearance to resemble a teddy bear but his personality did not fit that at all. All though he does carry a human-sized doll on his back, he was not at all kid like and was more than less of a deranged father in the sibling triangle. You noticed he was a bit of a bully, and considered that he was made fun of or mocked when he was a child to make him dress and stand out the way he does. None the less he was fun to be around when you were bored and Gaara was 'out'.

Lastly, to you, Gaara struck you as a strong figure. Not simply because of his ability to do things, but him in his stature. The boy being the youngest of his family, still could control anyone he saw. His ability to completely silence a person with a simple glare intrigued you and left you wishing for an understanding of his 'past.'

You eyes shut tightly and your thoughts drifted to 2 days ago.

/Flashback/

It was morning. The first morning of actual work. After waking from what happened to be one of the most uneasy nights of your life, you felt prepared to clean some of the dust in the house. One of the many jobs you were obliged to do.

After 5 random closets and 16 unplanned crashes, you finally found some cleaning appliances. It would have been much easier, but the other occupants of the house had still been in their rooms and not wishing to disturb them, you took it upon yourself to find the cleaner-uppers.

You were quite proud of yourself for not waking any of the other house occupants. You made your way back up to the top of the stairs and headed into a large room which you haven't seen before.

After walking into the abnormally large room, you noticed there was a king-sized bed and a few pictures hanging on the wall. Walking up to a few, you brushed some of the dust away and being the genius you were, blew on the picture. This caused you to cough and get numerous grains of sand in your eyes.

Once the so called _build up_ cleared, you wiped your eyes and stared at the picture. It had a tall man on it; he resembled Gaara's own looks, closely. Along with him, two children were placed on either side of him. One a younger version of Temari and on the other side, a smaller boy with maroon coloured hair. He was slightly tanned like the man in the picture and his nose was naturally pushed. Your eyes drank in as much as they could before darting off to the far right side of the page.

'What? T-that's… Gaara-dono!" 'His eyes and hair are the same. He looks so... so small and innocent.' "Gaara-sama, why are you so far away from them?"

A small smile pursed your lips and you turned to the next photo. It had a picture of a baby being held in a woman's arms. In fact, there were 2 of the same pictures. The only difference was that one was of a child with dusty blond hair and the other had a dark reddish brown. 'That's most likely Temari-sama and Kankurou-sama. But- where's Gaara-sama's baby picture?'

After cleaning that pair of pictures, you moved to a picture that was very faded, but well preserved. It was a picture of two identical teenagers around the age of at least 18. They were both quite feminine. They were by a water well and were smiling proudly at the photographer. The woman that was sitting, the one with pail brown-blonde hair had a large bulge in her lower tummy and the feminine man was hugging her. 'I wonder who that is. She has the same eyes as Temari-sama, perhaps it is their mother.'

Again you followed suit and brushed off the glass with the cloth. You moved to the last frame that was hanging on the wall and slightly pouted when you saw only the negative of the picture. It was only a silhouette but something kept nagging that you saw the picture before.

Sighing, you began to brush off some of the other furniture in the chamber.

You stepped up to a few bookshelves and set up a small stool so you could reach the top. Grabbing one of the dusters, you brushed the powder build up off and onto the floor. You then climbed down and began cleaning off some of the sand that was wedged in between some of the hard covers. After making sure that each and every book had been dusted and placed exactly where you had found them, you headed to the next shelf and repeated the same process.

After 6 bookshelves, you decided the room was fairly clean. Surveying the bed you struggled internally if you should remake the bed or if you should just leave it alone.

5 more minutes passed until you decided against it and picked up the cleaning utensils, making your way to the door.

It was now 9 o'clock A.m. And after cleaning almost everywhere you could think of, you darted to the kitchen to make breakfast for the house occupants.

Settling on pancakes, you began mixing the batter and _testing_ it(oh you know we all do it!). Once that was finished, you decided that you wanted your master and his siblings to have a warm, hardy meal. Thus, you began climbing the stairs and made your way to the first room from the stairs.

Lightly frapping against the side of Temari's door, you slid it open to a small enough degree to allow your voice to give passage. "Temari-sama, I've made breakfast. Please come to the kitchen."

You heard no response so you opened the door far enough for you to poke your head in. 'My, what an odd room. And she has even stranger dolls.'

Looking around, you noticed many pieces of polished cedar lying on the ground. There was an odd doll lying on the ground wearing shabby brown clothing.

"What an ugly doll."

You turned around the corner from the strange glass coffee table once you heard the sound of movement. But what you saw was **not **the pretty young woman that hired you. "Temari-sama? Temari-sama, breakfast is- Aieeeeee!"

You quickly turned around and covered your eyes as a mostly naked Kankurou turned to you, in all his _glory_. (meaning that pig suit was half way up his legs. Lol. Yay to Kankurou naked-ness XD)

His unpainted face flushed and he quickly pulled up his boxer and suit, zipping it up mid way through his chest. "Heh, just wait outside!"

You nodded your head quickly made your way to the door. Heading to Temari's, you once again frapped your hand on the door. "Temari-sama? Breakfast is ready!"

Again, hearing no response, you opened the door and noted the bed was not only empty but already made. As you stepped into the room, you heard a click from where you assumed the bathroom would be.

"Ohayo-gosaimasu. Did I hear you say something about breakfast?"

You gave a slight nod and gestured to the kitchen. "The pancakes are ready, please serve yourself, I must get Gaara-dono."

Temari nodded her head and smiled at you. You turned around and was just about to know on your masters door, but quickly remembered something of the past night. A second memory, but this of yesterday night.

/Flashback/

I was watching TV with Kankurou and sat boredly while he switched the channels. Temari and my master had already left to there respective rooms. And I was beginning to get tired.

Two hours later, the eldest boy had decided over 'Young and the restless' and 'WWE'. I was quite sure he was teasing me. He knew I what I wanted to watch. "Oh wow! Check out 'The undertaker!' How about this channel?" he smirked at me when he hid the converter under the couch pillow.

"Kankurou-sama! Please the channel back! I need to see who he pairs up with!"

"No way, I need to see if she escapes Kevin's house before it's too late!"

I pouted and forced myself to see Kevin from Y&R force himself onto some girl. To be honest I didn't find it very interesting and after staring at the clock, which said 12:30 AM, I eventually began to 'rest' my eyes.

Poke. Poke. I opened one eye and to my annoyance I saw stuffed full of apples, face of Kankurou.

"I think you should go to bed. Its kinda' late." I yawned and turned to the clock again for assurance. 4:30 am.

'Oh shit,' I thought patiently and nodded. "Thank you for waking me up, Kankurou-sama."

I began scaling the stairs and made it to the top. "Good night, Kankurou-sama." He nodded and walked passed me into one of the extra rooms.

Knocking on the wood panel, you called out to your Master. "Gaara-sama? May I come in?"

No answer. "Master Gaara! You know you shouldn't ignore me!" I turned to that large empty room on the far end of the corner. 'Maybe I could…No! I have to do my contracted duty! I can't sleep anywhere but by my master's side. And besides, what is so bad about sitting next to a homicidal gourd?'

I believe I was standing outside of his door for over an hour before I heard a crack of a window. I didn't know what it was exactly, but It sounded like some sort of animal. I knocked again, "Gaara-sama! Please, may I come in? I'm very tired and I would like to go to sleep."

I heard foot steps and I sighed with relief as they came closer. There was a chilling moan of that animal again and sand began to pour through the side of the door. I began to be quite curious. 'I thought I swept all of the sand out of his room…'

The door smacked itself open fully and pounds of sand began to pour out of the room. As it raveled around my legs and began up the rest of my body, I let out a shrill cry. One that most likely woke the entire house hold as well as the one next to it.

The scream was so treacherous it even shocked Gaara until he held his head tightly and began to moan in discomfort. I wanted to cough out, "Are you ok? I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

But all that left me was a weez and a nonsense gag from my own blood. The sand began to grow tighter and tighter until, suddenly it collapsed. Holding onto my throat, I coughed and through up the bile that was being squeezed in my throat. When my breathing returned from the panicked state, I turned my head to my saviors. Unsurprisingly, I saw both Temari-sama and Kankurou-sama, both bed dressed and holding unusually large items.

Temari-sama folded up what appeared to be a fan and shrank next to me, patting my back. Kankurou-sama gestured to me and began lecturing Gaara about something, "Do you know how close you came to doing her in? If we weren't here, she would probably be in some sort of weird dimension with 'it'."

Temari-sama gave a sigh and stepped closer to Gaara. "You have to be more careful, otouto… You have a lot of responsibility with her now. Especially with that scroll. Don't put it all to waste." She was speaking in a quiet, solemn tone that was still soothing none the less.

Gaara frowned and turned to go back into his room but suddenly stopped and turned to me, "Don't knock. You're annoying."

I coughed one more time and nodded, slowly and nervously following him and sitting on the bed. He sat on a cushion and leaned against the wall, staring at nothing in particular. " I wish you would at least try to sleep…"

/End Flashback/

Quickly changing your mind, you opened the door and bowed, not risking a see-me-naked-occurrence again. Realizing it was all clear you looked up, "Ga-Gaara-sama! Please, make your way to the kitchen, I made breakfast."

He stared at you for a brief moment and then walked around you and headed down the stairs.

There was an awkward silence during breakfast. You couldn't help but blush every time the puppet master fell into your sight. It wasn't everyday that you saw your masters older brother getting changed.

Temari, as if sensing the tension, decided to break the silence. "Today I would like to get the groceries done for this week. We have enough money for now especially with our guest's donations."

You beamed proudly at her words. Kankurou gave a groan and whined, "I hate shopping. We always get stuff we have no need for!"

Gaara gave a glare which quickly shut him up. You silently admired the red haired boy. He was commanding and yet had need for very few words. Although, seeing what he could do the past few night's terrorized you at the same time. Little did you know, that Temari was silently laughing while she watched you stare at her youngest brother.

She shook her head and called you. As you turned you noted a smirk that was plastered across her face, "Lets go. We can do the dishes later." A small nod came from you and you placed the empty dishes onto the counter.

/flashback/

You were now standing outside of an oddly disfigured building and began walking with the three 'masters'.

Thats all for now, Im going to be writing some on the weekend on Sunday Ill post another chappie.

By the way you guys. Yell at me to update. It will get things done quicker.


	4. Shopping and Kisses

KSG: Im back! Longer chapters more updates! Once a week K? Here ya go!

>>

>>

As they entered the city streets, you noticed how everyone avoided your group. It was quite odd, but to the same degree unnerving. The people were avoiding the back of the pack, where your Master was. Temari seemed very enthusiastic as she pointed to a deformed building. "Here we are!" she was beaming proudly and began marching inside.

"Nani? We are where?"

Her face fell instantly, "Can't you see!" She shouted her face entirely red, "It's the supermarket!"

She paced inside, her kind exterior gone and rustled.

Looking up at a sign, you noticed it say **MARKE**; you nodded and turned your attention to a **T**. "Oh yes! I see!"

Kankurou laughed and whispered, "She put in her life's saving into helping this quarter of the village. Needless to say, she's proud."

You nodded a blush of embarrassment creeping on your cheeks. Not only have you put down the hard work of your Master's sister, you also stared square in the face of the man you saw naked a few hours earlier.

You quietly replied, "Oh, I see.", while the thought of how he got over it so quickly flashed through his mind.

Turning your head to view the building once more, you noticed it had broken windows, small wooden doors that were stating to rot and the sandstone was chipping away, 'It looks like it's falling apart, even though it's new. I'd hate to see how it looked earlier.'

Slowing your footsteps you slunk next Gaara and cleared your throat. "Gaara-dono?"

"What?"

"Is Temari-sama angered?"

A frown crossed his mouth and he scowled, "How should I know? I don't care. Just go buy some food."

You nodded in disappointment, but none the less, you ran to a near by stand after passing through the gates. Noticing the assortments of fruits, you wondered what type Gaara would like. Your eyes gave him a quick look over and decided that Lemons and Limes would be best. They were bitter, sweet, sour- a perfect match for him. You also decided the large green apple looked like a tasty snack for later on. "Excuse me sir?"

The man looked down at you almost in shock that he didn't notice you were there. "Y-Yes? Is there something I can help you with?"

You gave a nod and pointed to some Oranges and pineapples that were in with the other fruit you wanted. "Could get that citrus package? Oh! And that granny smith apple, please."

The man eyed you closely and let out an almost bored tone while extending his hand, "You know, these are exotic fruits. Their going to cost you extra."

You stared at him for a moment, blinking in response until you opened your mouth, "Cost me? Cost me what?"

"Money" He shouted loudly, "320 ryo!"

You looked up almost in tears, "320 ryo? I thought it was free. I don't have any money."

He stared at you blankly until he found himself smirking greedily and he opened his mouth and spoke with a haughty voice, "You know, I could always give you a discount."

Even more confused, you repeated the latter term, "Discount?"

He began packaging the various citrus in a box, "That's right, you can have the fruits, free of charge." As you reached over to receive it, he pulled back his hand, "I want a special sort of payment though. A favor of sort's."

"A favor? Maybe I should ask my master…"

The man looked at you, an odd look plastered on his face. His eyes followed the look you gave in Temari, Kankurou and Gaara's direction and began to get nervous. Grabbing your arm, he pulled you behind the wooden counter, your bright coloured hair catching the said master's attention. "Kiriko! Get out here now!"

Your eyes instantly locked with the young red heads, "H-Hai!" As you tried to walk away, the naïve man held onto you harder.

His gruff voice seemed irritated, "Where do you think your going?"

"Master Gaara is calling me…" The man almost instantly pushed you away and screamed loud enough for all to hear.

"You're with Gaara? That monster!"

The stand owners simply stared until you responded certain bitterness to the man's choice of words, "I'm his servant… I did not know that it was such a taboo thing in this city."

They all watched Gaara, as if to ask him if she was being truthful. He walked next to you and stared at the man who gave you a hard time. He shook and was still hiding behind his booth. "Fine! You bitch! Take it! Take it and leave!"

It didn't register to you until you replayed his words 3 more times in your head. Tears immediately caught in your eyes and your feet turned corner. Gaara stared after you for a moment until he grabbed the box and threw it back in the mans face. "Take the garbage. You might want it for your temple in heaven. Sabaku sousou… "

With that, he sent a glare to the small wooden box which lay in pieces before returning to a different stand.

Temari and Kankurou were walking in front while both you and Gaara were walking slowly and without a sound.

Sniff. Hiccup. Sniff.

Well, almost without a sound. You were still crying and it was starting to _annoy _Gaara. "Are you going to shut up? Or am I going to make you?" You instantly stopped the water works and stared at him. He hadn't spoken rough or threateningly but your tears were surprised and dispersed.

"F-Forgive me, sir…"

You couldn't exactly tell why, but he was taken back, "It's alright… Just shut up."

'Master Gaara? You seem troubled…'

**Gaara's POV** (Oooh! Different POV!)

'What the hell! Why didn't I yell at her? Am I… No. Absolutely not!'

I couldn't be going soft. Especially because of her! A slave! Damnit! Why today? Tonight is _Mothers feeding time_… Actually, I'm excited, but things aren't as easy to conceal with an annoying girl who sleeps on your never used bed!

I don't know why, or what, but I want her to do something. Ever since she first came I had a yearning and I still don't know how to quench it. 'Mom? Do you know?'

Silence. 'Blood? But this is different than bloodlust…I'm sorry mother! I will. I will kill them. And you'll have new friends to talk to. I promise. I'm sorry for making you eat that foul-'

"Master! Are you coming?"

I looked over to the young, petite girl who had called to me. Of course, I responded with a glare. Something that always shut her up.

Her face crinkled in distaste and fear, puffy red eyes began to fill with tears again. "Forgive me for bothering you."

I felt a longing to erase my previous actions but even more so was a tug in my chest. A reflection of my childhood soared through my mind.

_No! Wait! Don't runaway!_

My hands clutched my aching cranium, difficulty of thought taking over. I gave strangled moans and numerous citizens watch me with both anxiety/fear. I could tell Kankurou and Temari were beginning to get nervous. Kiriko stood watching me with curiosity.

"Oyaba?" She directed to my half awaked state, "Oyaba-sama Are you alright?" My head struck me once more before letting the pain subside.

I still held onto it while walking past the market gates, in hopes that they would all leave me alone.

**NO POV**

The market people hid behind there creepily built stands in hope of not being sighted by the_demonic_ monster informant of them.

Kiriko, the young servant, stood in confusion as her Master stepped away in a disgruntled fashion.

It was now two hours since _the incident_ and the lilac haired girl was beginning to get annoyed. She turned to Temari and once again asked a series of questions, "Is she alright? Is Master Gaara alright? Is he sick? Does he need help?"

The blonde sighed and took a deep breath, "Yes he's alright, I assure you he is. No, he isn't sick no has he since he was eight ears old. To answer your last question… He gets like that sometimes and, well… he's just not used to having such a responsibility as you."

Kiriko looked puzzled and turned to Kankurou for a blunter summary, "He's a fucking murderer. He's the only reason _why I hate kids_. He's a monster and he's having trouble understanding why he can't kill you like _other_ women we knew."

Temari stayed silent for the entire wording, until she heard a hint to her departed mother. "Kankurou! You know Mothers death was not of his own will or fault! Father caused it to happen!"

"You see, that's where our opinions change aneke."

He blonde frowned but nothing more was spoken. An even more confused and disturbed Kiriko walked the staircase to her master's room. 'If I can't help, then I can be there for support.'

"_I wonder," started a voice. "I wonder how long it will take you to retrieve her…" It was only a suggestion, but it sounded like it was in question form. _

_Eerie black eyes glared in response. "I'll get her. But Sabaku no Gaara is her so called owner." _

_The first voice responded after _carefully _picking his words, "Then separate her from those Sand brats! She needs to return to the Mist village! Yoko is dead, but His brother is not! She still is in possession of the Masaraochi clan! It's only the beginning, but she must return to by the end of the year!"_

_The younger man glared again and quietly spoke with distaste, "You still love her don't you? You're angry that he almost freed her on his days of sickness. That's why… You killed Yoko-dono!" _

_Almost instantly, he was held against a wall, a black blade branded next to his throat. "You know nothing of the anguish. She belongs in that home. House Masaraochi, the house where I can see her everyday! Find her and bring her here!"_

_The man in front of him wasn't too old but he was at least 28. "Give me another month. I will monitor her weekly movements until I find and open-"_

"_A month! Who the hell are you taking me for, huh? I won't wait-"_

"_If you want her so bad, get her yourself you fucking pedophile!" The grown man stared back to the fifteen year old and glared with the utmost hate._

"_You pathetic, maggoty, sac of sperm… One month will be fine, but if you say anything further… I'll kill you." _

_The teen stared on at his current employer and in a flash he smirked. He wasn't afraid. He was never afraid. He was born in a village of kamikaze rurouni's and was found by one of the Masaraochi's. His rank and status was inferior, but he could still kill him. His skill could turn anyone into small slices of sushi._

_He bowed slightly before leaving the room. The older man scowled at his childish display, "I'm not a pedophile. I just happen to love that child."_

It was late, perhaps 1:30 am. The full moon was glowing its radiant beauty high in the sky. Gaara couldn't believe he had been _feeding_ for so long. Over 6 hours!

Still panting, he noticed a small figure on the old/new bed. 'She came in here even after seeing my condition. Why?'

"Gaara-sama? You're back? I was worried about you…"

'Worried? Why? Mother! Tell me why!' He almost immediately clutched his head, 'Mother! Forgive me please, I didn't mean to yell…'

Slowly the voice disappeared, "Gaara-sama? Are you alright? You're like in town." She placed careful arms around his shoulders for support.

Noticing the moon and position, the redhead relaxed to a small degree, please that it was setting. His mother would be happy with her new _friends_. "Kiriko…" he started, "Why were you worried?"

She stared at him for a moment before smiling and flopping back on the bed and falling asleep. A flash of disappointment crossed his face but his lips curled back into a smile, the same yearning attacking the pit of his stomach.

'What luck! Not only have we found the vulnerable night for that sand demon, but even better, we have found the best day to capture our young Maid!'

The next morning came quicker than expected and Gaara still couldn't believe what he did! He shivered and touched his lips, a small blush creeping on to his cheeks. Memories flooded his mind as the previous night was reflected to him.

_He had been annoyed. Why? She didn't answer his question. A thought of something his father had once told him at the age of 5. "All the answers in the world are not written on paper, but on people's expression from your actions." _

_Pretty wise words from a gutless, shameless, spineless… you get it. Deciding to test if it was true, he went to look at her expression. Making his way to her sleeping form, words popped into his mind. The first being, _Peaceful_. Followed by, _Angelic,Heavenly_ and _Beautiful

_His eyes snapped open at the thought. 'What the hell? Where did that come from? Does that mean I…? Mom? When people like each other, they hug and kiss and touch right? You and dad did that too right?' There was a moment of silence before the voice responded to him._

_**Why do you care? **_

_Dismissing the fact that his _mother_ was still annoyed, he asked his question again. _

_The answer was voiced with a separate question. **How would you know what to do in this situation, anyways? **_

_It seemed less bitter, more so amused at the situation, almost in a daring tone. 'I've seen people through the windows. The guy said something to the girl and kissed her. Her stomach got bigger later that month. She had a baby a few months later.'_

_**Baby? **_

'_The baby is one of your _friends._' _

_**I remember now. **All bitterness gone, a satisfied tone switched the conversation and began to answer his earlier question. **Do you like her?**_

'_I don't know. What does it mean to like somebody?'_

_The amusement in the voice returned and a sly phrase made its way into Gaara's head. **When in doubt pucker out. **_

_A furious blush streaked the young boy's cheeks and almost instantly found his sandals the most interesting thing in the world. Subconsciously, he found himself speaking aloud, "I don't know if I _like_ her. I still have that funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. Even more now, but I know it's not blood I crave." _

**_Take my advice then. Kiss her and you'll be able to tell if she infatuates you. _**

_Still blushing he shuffled next to the girl almost excited. He had been given permission by his _Mother. _That meant something. That meant something special._ _Deciding to_ _mimic the man he earlier spoke of he placed his mouth on the pair of lips in front of him. _

_A certain amount of ecstasy washed over him as he used his own lips to push hers open. He liked it. A lot. Her lips were soft and warm something he had never felt before. He had never kissed someone, let alone a girl. _

_He, despite his stature, was contented with his first kiss being with her. The master can do what he wants to with the slave. He thought that all his life, until hat moment. He would protect her. Without realizing it, he slipped his tongue out of her mouth and pulled his lips from hers. Stepping to the pillow in the corner of the room, he sat, a dazed expression on his flushed face. His mind was blank and even the voice in his head didn't shake him._

_>>_

_>>_

I was planning on putting her meeting with the Kazekage here but Im too lazy and I eed a break from typing Ill do it next chappie...

**R&R Thanks very much! o - . -- -o---- -.- OO OoOO-O O.O TT ToT T-T T.T Love my animemoticons!**


	5. Photgraphs and Memories

This is the chapter that I left off on in the original. I amped it up and made it better. It's not to long, about 10 pages typed. But I know your all waiting for the next chappie so I'll do my best with this.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Ok? I don't own the 3 sand dudes who look identical. Nor do I own the 2 blonde sand dudettes. I do however; own Kiriko and her inevitable gaining of knowledge….

**Notice:** People against Servants bonding with masters daddies should not read the first half of this chappie! Ok? Ok. Let's go.

While walking down the stone staircase leading to the living room, Gaara considered the 6 pairs of footwear on the entrance's tatami mats. 'Six? Is _he _back from his mission already?'

Cursing quietly under his breath he made his way to the kitchen, musing to the scent of cooked food along with the nagging thought of explaining the new addition to the household.

Unfortunately for the esteemed redhead, he found himself in the company of both the younger ninja and his father. "Gaara."

It was only a word to speak of acknowledgement but the adult's expression clearly read, _explain._ Ignoring his unspoken question, he replied with an evenly monotonous, "Kazekage."

The youngest of the three smiled and bowed, stepping away for the oven that gave off an aroma, a baking sheet at hand. "Good morning, master. I made breakfast." He gave her a nod and if alone in her presence, would have even thanked her; he was starving, and asked her to make less for breakfast.

He shrugged it off as she giggled and gestured to the tall brunette that gave of a weary stare. "I was very surprised to see him. I thought you suddenly grew over night! You look very much like your father."

The sentence was spoken and nothing could be done. Still the two men tensed and the breathing patterns increased sharply. Both were uneasy as she began serving the poultry onto the clay plates, the crimson on his head wisped along his face as he looked down. "Kiriko. Do not say such things."

A flash of surprise crossed her face but she nodded, no longer fearing his tone and replied with a brief "Mm."

The blonde stretched and gave a yawn in her florally pattered futon. The fuchsia orchid designs were crinkled as she stood, her loose pajamas equally untested. The door to the bathroom was opened as she prepared for a shower. Clothes clumped in a messy pile, she stepped in the tub, adjusting the water temperature. She closed the curtain and basked in the flowing water, the delightful steam rolling from her skin… "AAAAAAACCCCK! Kankurou!"

The latter was found on the ground rolling in fits of laughter. A thread of chakra was secured on the tap that had an H on it. "Oh my god Temari! You are so… AHH!"

"Kankurou! Korosu!" Getting the picture, the puppeteer bolted down the hallway and stairs, a towel robed demon chasing like the fires of hell.

Green liquid poured into the tea cups while listening closely to the voices, "Your 13 now right?" spoke the older, deeper one.

"Hmm."

"It is already mid February, but I did get you something."

Milky green eyes watched carefully and his strong hand tensed on the porcelain cup holding his beverage. "O-oh?"

"I found it while preparing for the mission. On my spare time I fixed it." Dark eyes widened and a dry voice responded to seeing the small plush bear.

"Shunanen…"

There was a heavy silence that was not broken by any until Kiriko let out an anxious, "A teddy bear? Its sooo cute! What did you say his name was? Shunanen? Its so cute master!"

Internally smiling, Gaara nodded and let her hold the bear and noted how she instantly started to fawn over the plush material. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a hooded figure went rampaging through the kitchen, wailing. "Help me! The she-devil is here for my soul!"

Temari was angrily stomping behind him, a pale yellow towel wrapped tightly around her waist. "Kankurou! You really did it this- K-Kazekage-sama!" Her face flushed an angry red as she lowered her head for a bow. "Sir. Forgive me on my entry. _He_ provoked me."

Kankurou raised his hands, in an almost defending mannor, while he laughed nervously. "It was all in good fun!"

Temari glared darkly and snapped at him while shouting, "Fun! You nearly burned me alive you damn basta-"

A deep voice was quick to silence the argument. "Quiet." The tall man was standing and his neck crooked backwards, looking Kankurou with the same disgust he usually held for Gaara.

Both of his older children replied in unison, stuttering aligned, "H-Hai."

"Kankurou." A dangerous voice narrowed with each syllable.

"H-Hai?"

"Show some respect to the female species." Although it wasn't necessary, and wasn't directed at him, the tall brunette directed his gaze to Gaara with a deeper frown. "Your mother would be appalled."

The three siblings froze instantly and flinched. "Gomen nasai, Kazekage-sama."

An awkward silence fell among the family. Feeling the anxiety, Kiriko once again chirped in, a smile on her face, "I made enough for everyone. Please eat." She gestured to the steaming poultry and turned for a chair.

Gaara was silently thanking her for snapping himself out of his guilty gaze.

Later on that day, the eleven year old found she was cleaning the home once again. Knocking on Kankuro's door to avoid embarrassing awkwardness, she let out a small murmur to try to rouse the boy from any activity he may have been part taking.

She waited for another moment and then sighed. Finding no answer, she turned and went to the room on the far end of the hall. Again knocking, Kiriko listened to the shuffling of falling footsteps and swishing of clothes.

Mahogany doors slid open, the tall tanned brunette staring down at her expectantly. She sheepishly bowed and held up her cleaning supplies. "It will only take a moment."

He sighed and stepped out of her way, a silent, "Come in." Her eyes arched with a smile. Almost immediately, she headed to the pictures, wiping of the sand and neatening the frames to an even form. The man behind her sat on the foot of his large bed and watched her, in a mistrusting way.

"I saw this picture last time I cleaned this room." She paused, reading his reaction, waiting for a sign to continue. He nodded, his hands tense, "I was disappointed to only see this picture in the negative. I was sort of trying to find a story with each one, but I couldn't. Not with this one at least."

He looked her over and finally asked the question that had been haunting his mind the entire morning. "Why are you here?"

Kiriko look at him, a confused face masking her features. "Im cleaning your room Kazekage-sam-"

"I know of the births of each child in my village. I have never seen or heard of you. Why are you in my Sunagakure? Why are you with Gaara?"

She stared at him, noting his tense, almost angry eyes for a moment. It was well past 2 minutes before she finally decided to speak. And throughout the entire tiem, he watched her face as she watched his. "I… was given to Gaara-danna… as a gift."

A cold voice replied monotonously, "A gift?"

"Hai." She lowered her eyes for a moment and then looked up with a sheepish smile, "Sir… you seem like I intruded on you… your village. Have I?"

"No. Why are you a _gift?_"

She smiled sadly and responded with a less than enthusiastic sentence, "I was a slave since birth. This is not any different."

"Since birth? I never thought there was a black market in Sunagakure. What clan are you from? I'll eliminate it and you will be fr-"

"No! I'm from Kirigakure, thus my name. My mother and father were also slaves, there masters wouldn't keep me and I sold to other families."

"You were sold? How did you arrive in Suna? With _Gaara."_

"One of my masters was not pleased with my performance. He was a scientist experimenting with numerous amounts of ninjutsu's for a man from somewhere north of Fire country. He used me as a test subject."

The man gave her an incredulous look that beckoned for her to continue. "He infused a summoning technique with a shadow and mind control ninja power. He said he got all the information from the client."

She held out her arms clad in the black metal bands. "These are the result. I am a failed subject."

The Kazekage felt uneasy and decided to not press the subject. He couldn't control anything out of Wind country and decided that he didn't want to know anything further.

He turned his eyes on the negative photo on the wall and gave out a weak smile." That woman was- I my wife. She died giving birth to Gaara. He has the original picture."

Kiriko said nothing more and to that the man was glad. A wave of nostalgia broke over him when she spoke about 'test subjects'. It reminded him of his monster son. It reminded him of the betrayal to his wife.

Kiriko left the room at a moments notice and the brunette sighed and stared sadly at the photo in his hand. "Aishiteru, Kara."

It was nearing midnight when Gaara entered his room aquiet ruffling greeting his ears. Closing the door, he curiously stepped behind the girl who was rummaging through his closet. "Kiriko. What are you doing?"

The said girl jumped a the sudden sound from the silent teen behind her, causing her to nudge the shelves and lean against them. The corner of a sealed box tipped over the edge and hit a shield of sand above her flinching head.

Gaara moved his arm from above her head, after lingering only for a moment, to grab the pot covered in sealing papers that broke through the box in the tumble. "Kiriko.", He began again, moving from her to rewrap the metal teapot with a cloth of hide.

The girl regained senses after a brief pause and scrambled to him. "Master! Are you hurt!"

"No."

"But you stopped a-"

He looked up with a brief amount of irritance, "I am fine." He paused his speaking to fasten the knot on the container and then began again, "Kiriko. What were you doing?"

"I was… I was looking for something. "

Gaara gave her a dry look that urged her to continue, a faint blush painting her skin, "I was looking for a picture." She said quietly.

He was astonished by her. "What photo?" He asked suspiciously.

"Of your Mother."

Creamy green eyes narrowed and a loud groan escaped his lips. "What!" It sounded like a question but she knew it was a restrained growl. He stood, a deep glare forming on his face. "How do you know of her!"

Was he mad? No. Was he surprised? Most definitely. Unfortunelty, Kiriko was not of his mind.

She shook on the spot, knees buckling, hands in a instinctive defensive form and tears beginning to form on the corner of her eyes. "I'm sorry! I saw the other one… with the other pictures! I just wanted to…"

Her voice instantly stopped when Gaara took a step closer to her. Her eyes shut tightly and he shaking increased. She winced when a sharp object touched her skin, and began to withdraw farther back.

Ten seconds passed before she looked up and was staring at the corner of thinck paper. "W-What is it?"

"Didn't you want to see it?"

She smiled, her fear replaced with relief.

Gaara had been sitting in his corner his eyes closed. "You have her eyes."

He smiled to himself, "Put it away. I don't need to reflect on the woman who breathed me life."

She apologized quietly and smiled. Gaara grunted in response and used his sand to turn the bed side lamp off. "It's late. Got to sleep."

She nodded and turned from him, quickly changing into a t-shirt that was supplied by Temari. Sitting back down on the bed, she couldn't help but hint a smile. "Your face is red master."

Disgruntled and embarrassed, Gaara placed a hand over his mouth and turned his face away. "Just go to sleep."

She giggled and shut her eyes and opened her mind.

**Intermission! **

The first half of the chapter is done. And well now were going to give you a break and let you take this opportunity to bash my head in with the keyboard for making you wait even longer.

Ring ring ring ring! Banana phone! Ring Ring ring ring Banana phooone!

**Intermission is over now! **

It was March 14th. Day of the full moon. Gaara was nervous. The previous full moon his mother was exceptionally demanding of new friends.

He was, on the other hand, especially pleased that his father was leaving on another mission. What was it again? _A trip to sound…for a treaty._

He also noticed how passionately fatherish the Kazekage was acting lately towards Kiriko No that he was jealous. Of course not. **_'Baka ki…' _**

'_Uresei! I'm not!'_

An amused voice let out a chuckle. Kiriko had yet to wake and Gaara felt an urge to test something. **_'What are you doing brat?'_**

Ignoring the voice, he stroked a hand over the girl's cheek. '_I want to use your theory again.' _

The voice in his head bellowed with laughter. '**_The more you kiss her, the more attached you'll get.' _**

'_I'm not kissing her. I'm only…_ investigating_.' _

'_**Che. Boy, you'll eventually get her pregnant if you don't watch yourself.' **_

Gaara's eyes snapped open and he shouted in his mind. '_This investigation will make her have a baby!' _

'**_Boy! Quiet now. Kissing does not impregnate women, you moron!' _**

'_But you sai-' _

'_**Sex does! Kissing leads to babies! Don't your siblings teach you anything?'**_

Gaara's face was flushed with a red hue. None the less, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against her slightly parted mouth.

Again, he ignored the voice in the back of his head, it was washed away, as he re-entered the dreamy daze, unbeknownst that the girl was beginning to wake.

_What is he…? Yoko-sama? Iie! G-Gaara! _She let out a small moan and began to stretch, and action trying to snap him out of whatever fantasy he was imagining.

Startled, he jumped back, his cool demeanor returning. He looked at her evenly, trying to think of anything to say. Instead, he walked past the bed and out the door. He last thing that she heard as he began his decent from the stares was, "Make breakfast."

She turned away, a full blush and a giggle flashing her face.

It was mid day.Gaara and Kiriko were walking along the village stores, the pane glass windows slightly cracked and very dusty. Unlike the usual occurrence, where Gaara found himself watching her, she also peaked at him from the corner of her eyes until the other turned to do the same.

They were next to a jewelry shop when the girl spoke, "Gaara-sama?"

As he immediately he responded with, "Nandayo, Kiriko-chan?" both pairs of eyes snapped open.

'_Shimata... '_

'He used… an honorific!' "M-master? You called me…"

"I… I called you by your name." almost in a way that he was trying to convince himself.

Her hopeful smile faltered as she nodded. She looked at him sadly when fine, bleached sand moved the stray strands of hair from her face. "That is your name, ne, Kiriko-chan?"

Her smile appeared again, larger than before andshe agreed eagerly. "Yes, Master!"

The night came quicker than expected but the perfect, bright, sphere in the sky appeared as it usually did each month. His body was agitating him. _Mother_ wanted blood. She wanted to hear cries of agony and she wanted to seetears flowing from men's eyes.

He repressed it and growled when a deep voice urged him to steal from the other occupant in the room. This thought was dismissed instantly, however and he grew dark to the deep voice. 'I don't take orders from you.'

It was half past nine, and Kiriko was quietly tinkering with an old doll that Temari gave her. Every 5 minutes or so, she would whisper a question along the lines of, "Master, are you leaving again?"

He wouldn't answer.

At ten, the braces began to glow as she stood. "Kiriko-chan? Does it hurt?"

He watched the blue markings curiously. She smiled and shook her head. "Only if it's against my bodies capabilities."

Although Gaara sounded interested, he shooed her off. "Go get my food." She nodded and quickly stepped out the door.

He smiled to himself and leaned against his bare wall, a dreamy look plastered on his face. _'Intriguing.' _

'_**Kill someone dammit! Kill!'**_

He clutched his head and moaned, a strike of pain shooting up his cranium. As he stood, he leaned on the window shutter for support. Sweat pooled on his face and he cried out a loud monstrous growl.

The door was slid open to its fullest and Kiriko stood, a worried expression glued on her face. Her hands slid off the tray, the glasses falling and instantly shattering. She swept across the floor towards him, cracked porcelain shredding into her feet.

Bloody footprints were left as she approached him, wrapping her arm around his shoulder while holding him up from the wall, "Master! Are you hurt?"

His knees buckled and pulled them both down in a tumbled heap. "Get out!"

She was crying now, but she shook her head defiantly, "No!"

He let out one last pained gasp before sand began to eagerly pour from his gourd that sat beside him. The thought of using his power over her left his mind and the sand gripped each of her limbs, forcibly lifting her onto her bleeding feet.

She was quickly pushed past the passage way and the door slammed shut in a final attempt to keep from losing control. The sand returned to Gaara slowly after absorbing the blood that stained the carpet.

His _other_ was in charge now. And he was set to killing mode.

Tears were flowing and blood was staining. Kiriko listened closely to the door through choked sobs. 'The shutters' she thought.

From the staircase, she saw the Kazekage and Temari chatting amongst themselves on the couch. 'Unbelievable! They couldn't hear him?'

She began down the stairs when the tall man tilted his head up to her in a way that said, _I do. But I don't care. _

A blue streak mad e her pause for a moment. It was of her own will however, something was telling her to follow him. Not her voice. Not even Yoko's. It was Gaara's voice.

She smiled to herself and turned on her heel to dart back into the room. Clumsily stepping over the broken glass again, she stepped over to the flapping shutters. For the first time that night, she saw the moon. A smile crept on her lips. It was beautiful. It reminded her of a distant voice that had spoken to her when she was younger.

She climbed onto the ledge before jumping passed the window and onto the spiral staircase that encircled the building. She was already chasing her master and she decided she would search all night until she found him.

...**End Ch.**...

Crappy ending… But I already wrote the next chapter and will type it tomorrow.

Read and Review and Yes, I'll let you flame me today just because I am a very sore excuse for an authoress.


	6. Never say master

Shail: Heh… I hope everyone noticed my new name…

Anyways the long awaited chapter is coming up! Please enjoy!

I decided Kiriko as the name because you originate from Kirigakure.

Also, because I received a PM from a person who is currently watching the English version, I'll explain the honorifics:

**_san:_** is the equivalent to mister or miss. It is the term best used for people you have just met or someone older than you.

**_Han: _**is exactly the same as san, only its with a country accent

**_kun:_** is an affectionate honorific that is usually used for boys. It is considered polite to use –kun after a girls name. eg; Sakura always uses –kun after Sasuke's name.

**_chan:_** is an affectionate honorific that is usually used for girls. Boys who are far younger in age can be called chan. Eg; Naruto almost always uses –chan after Sakura's name.

**_sama: _**is an honorific used for someone respected or higher rank. In bishoujo manga (girl comics) sama can be used for someone who is good looking and liked a lot. Eg; Kabuto always uses –sama after Orochimaru's name.

**_danna_**: is an the equivalent to master or husband. It is seldom used anymore. Eg; Deidara uses –danna after Sasori's name. (people not reading the manga will not know who these characters are)

**_dono:_** is exactly the same as danna only with a country accent.

**_Ouji:_** It means prince

**_Hime:_** It means princess

There we are. Of there are any other honorifics or title's your not sure about pm me or review and I'll explain. Hai means yes, Iie means no. I think that's all the Japanese I'm using in this chapter… so Yay! I'm not using all the honorifics though :P

"Otokono-dono. We're bringing her tonight."

"Don't call me that, idiot…" There was a brief pause. "I know you want her back more than I do…but don't you dare touch her."

There was nothing but silence. "Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes sir… I wouldn't dream of it… "

The teen sovereign glared at the middle-aged man. "Many of the other workers believe you are the one who killed my brother. If you fail to return her unscathed I will no longer hesitate with your execution."

"Yes sir." The older man disappeared leaving the young master with a watchful samurai listening carefully from a rice paper door.

"I'll follow him and report when he is dead."

Blood. Rich, gushing, crimson. Life. The younger or more fierce an opponent, the sweeter. Like the baby he had stolen from its parents. They cried bloody murder when they saw the sand surround theyr newborn, squirming under his grasp. Just as the man he was feasting on now.

He wasn't old, but he wasn't young either. Probably the same age as Baki.

Sometimes mother had a greedy lust for sweets, while sometimes, she preferred the bitter, coppery taste of an adult.

It wasn't that he liked to kill- well, that was a lie. He _loved_ to kill. But he didn't find causing people to feel anguish deliciously exciting- nor did it whet his appetite. So when he killed, it was swift and painless. He killed because it kept him sane (if he could call himself that). Blood had a unique flavor, he noticed, so he craved it as often as his mother.

He bounced along the sandy rooftops, a soft _tat tat tat _occurring after each step on the gritty surface.

He wondered if Kiriko had followed him. 'Probably not… She's afraid of me too.'

She allowed a small smile to grace her lips. Avoiding fresh cracks in the empty road, made, no doubt, by her beloved master, she followed the dusty trail of scattered sandy patches. Despite the fact that it was Gaara she was following, all she could think of was her former master, Yoko.

Long, pale hair, graceful smile… Nothing like the young man she now served.

"_Kiriko-chan…?" He had asked you. You shook, horrified by sight before you. "Y-Yoko-sama…" _

_His body was crushed; he started to spit up blood. The explosion had torn down the entire front building. The mist outside was strong and potent, so you knew it was not a stray spark that lit the fireworks. _

_A small touch on your left cheek triggered more tears to fall. The hand fell almost as soon as it grazed your face. But you knew it was meant to be a caress. "You'll find someone. You are-" The man screamed in pain, another chunk of the dismantling pillar falling over him._

_Otokono, the younger of the brothers decided to usher the girl away. "Wait! Yoko-sama!"_

"_He's gone." She heard a voice say. "We have to leave before the entire lobby collapses on us." _

_Kiriko's eyes grew blank, as though all life had been taken away from them. "Gone?" _

Kiriko sniffled a bit at the memory she re-lived. A flash of the tall goofy man, who had smiled at her like no other, entered her mind. She didn't realize she had been crying until a gust of wind sent a sharp chill through her face. "Master…" she sighed out, before climbing atop a ladder in the back entrance ally of Suna's only bar.

She finally reached the tp and shivered as another gust of sand was rushed passed her. Kiriko walked along the rooftop and looked over to some of the other buildings, hoping to see more of Gaara's trail.

But instead, she found the young sand master himself. He was about on the road, about 10 meters north of her. There was another man in front of her liege. He was tall, and had a bandana covering the majority of his hair. The moonlight shown on his face, making him look pale. The man appeared to be drunk as his liquor canteen was dripping.

She saw the mans lips move for a moment and then, as if in turn, Gaara's did as well.

It continued like this for a few minutes, in which time, Kiriko used to come closer. She edged the roof and ducked behind the large boiler.

She still couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could hear their voices.

She had also heard a clinking sound by the ladder, but dismissed it as a desert rat's prowling. And even if she were to investigate, her attention was brought back to Gaara and the stranger. There was the sound of rapid footsteps and storming sand.

The man became tangled in her master's web. He struggled profusely.

Gaara had mumbled something to the stranger, his hand shakily erect, fingers locked stiffly.

The sand constricted, blood pouring itself in every which way. The blood went so far that when Gaara ordered the sand to absorb the blood of the tall drunk man, it even climbed over her- taking the horrified tears from her face. She wanted to scream, but needed to stay quiet.

She looked down after the sand had left her –Gaara was gone.

She scrambled to her feet. 'No doubt he tast- sensed me! The talisman is still glowing but…'

"Scary person, isn't he Kiriko?"

'That voice…' "_Let him die!"_

Kiriko turned to face one of her past co-workers. "M-Makizawa-san?"

The man bowed and gave her a smile. "We're going back to Kirigakure. Now. You'll never need to serve that freakish prince again."

"Go back? But Y-… he's dead. I don't serve that house anymore. And my contract has been signed. So I cant go…" She mumbled the last sentence guiltily.

"Otokono wants you. So tear the contract up. We're going." In an instant, the man had the girls wrist in on of his hands.

"I don't serve Otokono-sama, Makizawa-san. I serve master Gaara. And unless he sets me free… I can't leave."

A frown and a growl. "You will return! I need you and I don't intend to be executed for treason. Now move!" He roughly tugged her.

They neared the ladder, Makizawa's free hand on the hilt of his sword. "Hurry and get down."

Kiriko paused before glaring up at the man. "You don't _need_ me. And why would you be charged with treason?"

"Why? What do you think happened in the feudal lords lobby Kiriko?" A small grin grew on his face. He inched closer to her.

"**You **killed Yoko-sama? How could you! And you still serve the feudal house!"

"That's right." He mumbled. His fingers squeezed her wrist tighter. "That's why I have to bring you back. Besides, having you around again won't be so bad." A twisted smirk replaced his grin.

"No!" The girl shouted out. "I have a contract! I belong to Gaara!"

Makizawa frowned darkly. "Let me see the contract."

"G…Gaara-sama has it. And even if it was destroyed… I…" She blushed, a shy look brightening her face. "I would stay with him."

The samurai in front of her couldn't believe it. "You would stay with that monster?"

He gripped her by the front of her shirt and lifted her up. "Why the hell would you want to stay with that demon? Do you know who that is!"

"His name is Gaara. And he isn't a monster!"

"He is! There is an evil apparition inside his body! The kage's seem to have a new trend. Sealing demons into their children."

She turned her head and whimpered. "I love him."

Makizawa's eyes were wide. " You … you _love _him_?" _

Kiriko shook from the mans sudden outburst. Her hands easily ripping the others off her.

She winced when the bright blue light of the glowing bands faded. "Master…"

Gaara was there, he had pure rag on his face and a hand gripping his head.

"Demon…" The rurouni whispered.

The red head boy panted, sweat dripping down his body.

"That's enough Makizawa! Gaara-sama-"She yelped in pain when the man sliced he front with his sword.

He muttered a gruff, "I'll kill the monster and take you back." Gaara, however, twitched at the sight and smell of fresh blood.

Sand poured from his gourd and he trembled from excitement. Makizawa crashed the blade at him, sand, of course blocking the blow.

The beige essence knocked the katana from the mans hand, capturing his limbs in the meantime. "What are you doing! This isn't an honorable fight! Your breaking the samurai code!"

More sand surrounded the man's torso, abdomen and neck. " We are ninja… Honour means nothing."

Those were the last words spoken to Makizawa.

Gaara had not let a thing- the sand engulfed it all. Blood, organs, bones, muscle- everything. Kiriko had her eyes closed and shook nearing a nervous breakdown. 'Is he going to kill me too? He's coming closer. This is it. I love you.'

He stepped so he was right in front of Kiriko. "I _need_ you to never lie to me."

She took a startled breath and looked up at her Master. "Gaara-sama… I haven't lied to you. To anyone."

She lifted her hand to wipe some of the left over tears from her face but Gaara slipped a firm hand around her own. "Kiriko-chan," He started quietly.

She felt her blushed grow around her, despite the current environment and event in the past moments. "Hai?"

"Do you really love me?"

She couldn't use her voice. It was gone. Just as was her breath. She nodded her head and smiled a bit sheepishly.

As if a clichéd romance novel (you know what's coming) he leaned close and kissed her. For neither, was it their first kiss. In fact Gaara had kissed her many times over the nights she had slept in his room.

But, it was their first **real **kiss _together. _

After that night, Kiriko never called him master.

Ahahaha… Yes yes… I know it's short, cheesy and waaaaaaaaaaay overdue…. But

Honestly this chapter is necessary for the relationship to start. But remember Gaara is _not _going to be sweet and sappy all the time. From now on I'm going to skip ahead towards the chunnin exams. And you know what? I'm not even going to say –spoilers- for those that are watching the English version. I pity them… but it's not a spoiler anymore. To me anyways.

Besides… I think they are at least up to the part where everyone reaches the tower… right?

Well I'll update when I update Im not promising anymore deadlines… I probably wont meet them. :p

See ya later all!


End file.
